


Mad As A Hatter- Reboot

by messerpadfootforever



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Begins (2005), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfred - Freeform, British, Cute, F/M, Funny, Multi, Mystery, Sassy, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messerpadfootforever/pseuds/messerpadfootforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred makes a cup of tea in a TARDIS mug and asks a good question.<br/>“Oh, Master Wayne, what’s her name?” Bruce thought for a moment, and then answered honestly, “I have no idea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad As A Hatter- Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who follows/followed my account of FF.net- this is basically the next chapter, but can also be counted as Chapter 1 for here!  
> I will expand on the chapters eventually, but this has been hiding on my memory stick for months, enjoy!

A stainless steel kettle whistled as a grey haired man lifted down the tea bags and dropped one into his novelty mug, a small blue police box. He hummed doo-wee-ooo to himself while he poured the hot water and after a moment, some milk, into his mug.

He sliced and buttered a scone that had been tempting him all day, but had no time to relax and eat it with his cup of tea. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sunk into one of the luxury chairs in the penthouse, until Alfred discovered Batman carrying an unconscious woman into the penthouse, cowl in place and cape fluttering in his wake.

“Care to explain, Master Wayne?” The butler’s teasing tone and slight smile surprised Bruce for a moment, he smiled back and minutely shook his head. Alfred sipped his tea to hide his smirk.

“Would if I could, Alfred, but I don’t really know myself.” Bruce replied as he gently readjusted the woman in his arms and started walking towards the spare bedroom, Alfred following behind.

“All I really know is that the Joker is involved, somehow. As he always is.” He added seriously, a line forming between his brows.

“But what has she got to do with it?” Alfred asked, gesturing to the woman asleep in Batman’s grasp. The pale woman slept soundly, face devoid of emotion.

 “I was surveying the area because a guy was killed nearby recently and I thought the Joker may be located around there or at least hanging out, when I heard this girl screaming and the Joker yelling after her, which isn’t like him. It seemed like he was hunting her down, again not like him. I intervened,” Bruce explained nonchalantly, slightly shrugging.

“Perhaps we could ask her about it when she wakes,” Alfred cheerily replied and supervised Bruce depositing the red head carefully on the bed. They quietly left the room and Bruce was about to say goodnight when Alfred asked him a very reasonable question.

“Oh, Master Wayne, what’s her name?” Bruce thought for a moment, and then answered honestly, “I have no idea.”


End file.
